oportunidades
by Torao Dixon
Summary: Por cosas de la vida, Ace se muda del departamento que compartía con Marco, a su vez Sanji descubre que Zoro no es tan solo un amigo ¿que hará el rubio, cuando se de cuenta que las cosas no son como parecen?


Portgas D Ace se encontraba guardando las ultimas prendas en su maleta, antes de salir e irse del apartamento que compartía con Marco, debía hacerlo antes que el moreno llegara, no quería verle, no podía hacerlo, no después de todo lo que paso…cerro rápidamente la maleta y se dirigió al auto de su amigo Roronoa Zoro.

Este al verlo, supuso que tendrían una larga conversación, el chico se veía muy desanimado, y lo entendía completamente, asi que le envio un mensaje a Sanji, el chico que vivía en el piso de abajo para que cocinara toda la carne que pudiera, haber si así lo alegraba un poco.

Marco sabía lo que ocurría, después de todo había sido culpa suya, había herido mucho a Ace, su actitud había cambiado mucho estos últimos meses, de ser sumamente cariñoso con el chico había pasado a ignorarlo, y todo por haber desconfiado de él ¿Por qué no le creyó a Portgas cuando este le dijo la verdad?, porque era un gilipollas que creía todo lo que le decían.

Mientras terminaba su turno en el bar donde trabajaba junto con shanks un pelirrojo muy agradable, se lamentaba una y otra vez el haber sido tan idiota, porque no era no había duda de eso. A un lado de la barra, poniendo vasos en una bandeja se encontraba Aki, una muchacha de piel clara, con cabello color verde oscuro, la conoció hace 6 meses en aquel bar, al principio se llevaban muy bien, hasta que pudo ver como se ponía cada vez que ace se paseaba por aquel lugar.

Un día hiken le dejo claro que su novio era Marco o como le decían en aquel lugar Phoenix, hace 3 meses que estaban juntos, la chica pareció entenderlo, hasta que toda su frustración paso a manos del rubio. Como en la universidad a la que asistía ace se encontraban en época de exámenes. Solo lo veía muy pocas veces siendo que compartían departamento hace ya tres años, ace le respondía que se quedaba en casa de luffy, su hermano, que vivía no mas de cinco minutos a pie de la facultad, aki sacando provecho de esto le había dicho que le vio salir con una chica en reiteradas ocasiones, al principio marco no le creyó, hasta que un día fue a buscarlo y se encontró al muchacho acompañado de una chica, era un poco más baja que Portgas, de cabello negro y ojos azules, sin necesitar nada más y los celos desbordantes que sentía en aquel momento se fue al piso que compartían y espero a que llegara.

Para cuando llego, lo demás solo fue cosa de minutos, Marco pidiendo explicaciones, Ace respondiendo que su nombre era Robin, la tutora de luffy, el rubio diciéndole que no le creía, un ace sorprendido por la actitud del mayor, y mientras Marco seguía con su discurso acerca de la desconfianza, ace le dijo que mañana se iría "no puedo estar al lado de alguien que no confía en mí".

Este al principio no le creyó, pero lo hizo al llegar a su casa aquel día y encontrar una nota en la mesita de centro

"como ya te lo dije, no puedo estar al lado de alguien

Que no confía en mi, te quiero mucho, pero no puedo

Quedarme viendo como me sacas en cara una infidelidad

Que nunca ocurrió, yo sabré el momento indicado para

Hablar, pero por el momento no quiero saber de ti"

Lo siento, Ace.

Marco rápidamente su celular, y disco el número del chico, hizo el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez sin respuesta, hasta que un muchacho que se presento como Sanji le dijo que en este momento estaba duchándose, el rubio le dio las gracias, y colgó.

Pasaron tres días y era lo mismo, al cuarto día, Nico Robin, como se habia presentado, le explico la situación, ella vive en el mismo apartamento que zoro, ace al saber esto y saber también que ella es profesora de historia, le pidió que ayudara a su hermano, por eso ella lo iba a buscar a la facultad y de dirigían a la casa de luffy, nada más ni nada menos. El moreno se sintió mucho mas idiota que antes, tenía que hablar con ace y pedirle disculpas.

-ooooooooooo-

Sanji se encontraba viendo la televisión cuando su celular sonó, un mensaje. Al verlo una venita se instalo en su frente, como siempre su vecino, Roronoa Zoro le habia pedido que le cocinara, pero no para él, sino que para Ace, fue a cambiarse de Ropa, agarro el juego de llaves que tenia y se dirigió al sexto piso, al departamento 811; hace un mes, el peliverde le regalo una copia de la llave, debido a que las vecinas, lo "acosaban" y no era de esperarse menos, cocinaba en el Baratie, el restaurant de mayor prestigio de la cuidad, su buen caminar y su presencia hacían suspirar a mas de una señora en el edificio.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, pasaba mas tiempo en el departamento del marimo, como solía llamarlo, comían juntos, hacían las compras juntos, celebraban su cumpleaños entre ellos dos, eran muy buenos amigos, aunque eso no importaba a la hora de mandarlo todo a la mierda y pelearse a golpes por todo el piso, o insultarse cada vez que se vieran, siempre y cuando Robin no se encontrara.

Desde que el llego a ese edificio, Robin fue la primera en recibirlo, de eso ya han pasado 2 años, al principio siempre veía a robín sola leyendo algún libro en la terraza, pero un día un muchacho musculoso, moreno, y con un peculiar cabello verde se acerco a ella, y aun con la sorpresa instalada en su rostro, esta lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

La primera vez que el rubio entro al piso de Robin, pudo ver como el peliverde colgaba la ropa en el balcón, la curiosidad mato al gato dicen por ahí, así que fue y se presento, pronto supo que ellos solo eran amigos, Robin estaba comprometida con Franky, que este a su vez es amigo de Ace, vive con Zoro porque Franky aun no vuelve de Italia, estaría afuera por algunos años. Una cálida alegría lleno al chico de la ceja rizada, y se pescó a si mismo por estar pensando lo apuesto que era Zoro, "joder, que a mi me gustan las mujeres".

Desde ese día, no podía evitar ponerse un poco celoso cada vez que él y Robin llegaban al edificio riendo y tomados de la mano, o cada vez que escuchaba a la gente de ahí decir que ellos hacían muy bonita pareja, la pelinegra le explico que zoro era una persona muy desorientada, por eso siempre se tomaban de la mano, ya habia pasado que el mismo no podía encontrar el departamento y la llamaba para que lo fuera a buscar.

Pasaron dos meses, y el rubio aun se sentía así, decidió no darle mas importancia al asunto y se dispuso de ser el mismo donjuán de siempre, señoritas iban y señoritas venían del departamento de este, pero aun asi sentía que algo le faltaba, asi que dejo esa actividad un momento; sin embargo un día una de las chicas, lo saludo con un beso en la boca en frente del marimo mientras hacían las compras, sin decir nada mas el peliverde pago lo suyo y se fue a quien sabe donde, dejando a Sanji con una terrible sensación en el pecho. Y todo se resume a un mensaje diciéndole que cocine carne, dos semanas sin hablarle y ahora le pide carne.

-Joder, tengo que dejarme de pensar idioteces, de seguro le molesto la actitud de ella, si de seguro es eso, yo no soy gay no señor no lo soy- repetía una y otra vez mientras terminaba de picar las verduras.


End file.
